


Fallen Into Place

by WhatIfItWereReal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfItWereReal/pseuds/WhatIfItWereReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another "Bathroom Scene Drabble", from Harry's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J. K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series, even if I would like to.

As I walked into the bathroom, I stopped suddenly, totally unprepared for what I had just seen. I knew that I didn't want to, but I just had to lift my head and take another look. He looked like I'd never seen him before, like a ghost of his old self. I couldn't help but feel some compassion for him. As I stood there watching, I could feel the years of animosity slowly fade away. I hadn't even realized that my legs were moving, but suddenly I was standing only a couple of feet behind him. He glared at me in the mirror, but all the hatred was gone from those wide silver eyes. I lifted my hand to his shoulder, and with that single touch everything fell into place. How could we have let this hatred live on for so many years? We were meant to be together, not as enemies but as lovers. I pulled him around to face me, and as soon as our lips met I knew that we would be together forever. Never mind the war just starting up or the fact that we were on opposite sides. We would make it work. He belonged to me, and I belonged to him. Nothing could stop us. Who would have ever thought, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?


End file.
